30 Kisses
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: 30 besos. Los besos de las parejas mas comunes y extrañas de Bleach. Cuarto Capitulo: HitRan Beso entre amigos
1. Beso indirecto IchiRuki

**Una colección de besos de las distintas parejas de Bleach**

**Una colección de besos de las distintas parejas de Bleach. Espero que les guste, y también espero llegar a los 30 capitulos. Se aceptan tomatasos, ideas y criticas.**

**30 Kisses**

Ichigo y Rukia

Beso indirecto

Otro día mas en el instituto Karakura. El la azotea del edificio, una joven de cabellos azabaches luchaba contra su mas grande reto mental: Como tomar el jugo de una cajita.

-¡Ash!-Exclamo Rukia.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Ichigo la miro, intentado reprimir una sonrisa. Siempre pensó que los shinigamis eran inteligentes, pero esta demostración de intelecto acababa con la teoría.

-No, puedo yo sola.-medito unos 5 minutos.

-¿estas segura que...?

-Déjame pensar.

Otros 5 minutos.

-Rukia... se va a ir la hora del almuerzo...

-Tu ganas. ¿Cómo se toma esta cosa?-le entrega la caja de jugo.

-Mira, sacas de la bolsita de plástico la pajilla-Ichigo le demuestra como se hace. La chica asiente-Luego, con la pajita perforas este agujero-el lo hizo, la chica no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.-Y... luego...-Ichigo volteo a verla. Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se acercaban. Cuando se dieron cuenta del acercamiento, ambos giraron sus rostros, ocultando un sonrojo.

-¿Ya... ya puedo tomar?-pregunto la chica, dando la vuelta, despacio.

-Si... –Agarro la caja de cartón y tomo un sorbo del jugo.-Así se toma.

-A.-el le dio la caja y también dio un sorbo. Pero de repente ambos se dieron cuenta, y sonrojados se miraron, sin articular palabras. Ellos, aun que no dijeron una palabra, supieron que eso había sido... _Un beso indirecto_...

**jejeje, disculpen por lo breve. Hace rato que quería escribir algo así. Esto lo escribí en un rato libre del colegio, en que nos dejaron entrar en internet. Es por eso el motivo de lo corto del primer cap. Los demás tratare de hacerlos mas largos e interesantes (no prometo nada XD).**

**La próxima pareja la escogerán ustedes. Entre mas opiniones, mas parejas y situaciones are, pero acuérdense que sin su apoyo no soy nada.**

**Tratare de subir cada semana un nuevo cap. Exactamente todos los viernes. Tratare de hacerlo, pero recuerden que soy algo despistada y casi siempre lo ago un poco tarde.**

**Los dejo por ahora, mis amores. Besos a la Family.**


	2. Beso nevado OriUry

**N/a: Hola! ¬¬ no resibi muchos reviews pero se me ocurrio esto, me gusto la idea asi que aqui la subo. Lamento lo simple pero en mi escuela ubo una expocion y estuvimos muy ocupados preparando todo. :P recien me acorde hoy XD menos mal que despues de pasar toda la tortura de estar sentada en un banco esperando a que pasara alguien para hacerlo jugar al "Cuadrado Magico" todo un día ahora no tenemos clases. jejeje ¡YUPI!**

Orihime y Uryu

Beso Nevado

Inohue Orihime se encontraba en uno de los parques de Karakura, el invierno habia barrido con todas las hojas de los arboles. Orihime estaba vestida deacuerdo la estacion, pero aun asi sentia algo de frio. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos blancos, Tatsuki le habia dicho que habia alerta de nevada, pero a ella no le importaba

Si el venia queria decir que la aceptaba. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, lo mas probable era que el la rechazara, despues de todo ella era un shinigami oficialmente y el todo lo contrario. Ademas siempre andava como boba detras de su mejor amigo y parecia que a el siempre lo ignoraba, pero no era asi... ella lo tomaba demaciado en cuenta... y ahora mas que nunca.

Orihime espero y espero, el no apareceria. Pero, en algun rincon de su mente, ella sabia que si lo aria. Asi que sonrio y siguio esperando, sentada en aquel banco.

Ishida caminaba lentamente, pero constante, estaba de maciado canzando. "Maldicion, justo este día escojen los Hollows para alimentarse de mi alma. Ya son tres en un día" El admitia que si poder espiritual habia cresido considerablemente ultimamente, pero no pensaba que fuera un iman para hollows.

Tenia que llegar, savia que lo mas probable era que si llegaba no hubiera nadie esperandolo y mas con este frio. Pero decidio no pensar mas en eso y siguio caminando. Por fin entraba al parque solo le faltaba encontrarla. "Sera facil." se dijo, despues de todo, ¿Que tan dificil seria encontrar a una chica de pelo naranja?

No era su intencion, pero se estaba quedando dormida. Miro su reloj, eran las 12:00. Menos mal que era viernes, asi mañana no tenia que madrugar. Intento mantenerse despierta. No pudo mas y sus parpados se serraron. Callo dormida sobre el banco, pero algo suave y caliente detuvo su caida. "Llegaste" penso antes de quedarse dormida.

Ishida se sorprendio al ver que Orihime aun seguia esperandole. Pero lo que mas le asombro fue que se quedo dormida. ¿Acaso tanto habia tardado? ¿Como es que ella un seguia esperandole? Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas ya que ella iba a caer de costado en el banco, el se apresuro y logro atraparla antes de que chocara con la madera.

Quizo despertarla, pero al verla tan apasible, decidio dejarla asi por un rato. Le saco unos cabellos del rostro. Ella comenzo a mover los parpados. Se incorporo derepente, algo sonrojada.

-I-Ishida-kun.-susurro ella.-¿Que hora es? ¿Me quede dormida? ¿Cuando llegaste?-pregunto, cuando intento respirar el Quincy aprobecho para contestar.

-En orden: Son las 12:50 . Si, te quedaste dormida. Llegue ase solo unos 5 minutos.

-Ah.-Orihime se sonrojo aun mas-Viniste ¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas?-la ultima palabra la susurro, tenia miedo a un no.

Para su sorpresa el la agarro por el rostro y le miro a los ojos. El no se inmuto al ver que los ojos de ella se umedecian. Siguio mirandola. ¿De verdad ella se abia enamorado de alguien como el? Nisiquiera lo pudo creer cuando leyo esa carta en su armario, donde decia que lo esperaria en ese parque... eternamente.

Ella no soportaba la insertidumbre, si fuera a decirle que no, que lo dijera de una vez, asi no se prolongara demaciado el dolor.

-Dime... ¿Hablas enserio en tu carta?-le pregunto el moreno. Ella abrio los ojos como platos.

-¡por supuesto que si!-exclamo ella, haciendo que una gran nuve de bao empañara los lentes de Ishida. Esto le hizo sonreir. Cuando el bao se dicipo, pudo ver en los ojos del joven sinseridad y... ¿amor?

-Orihime... Eres una tonta.-ella puso cara de "no entiendo"-¿Te das cuenta de los riesgos? ¿De que si los shinigamis se enteran pueden que te maten? Yo soy un Quincy, un cazador de Holows, natural enemigo de shinigamis. Si estas conmigo puede que te tomen como traidora e intenten matarte -Una sonrisa se apòdero de ella. Ishida abrio la boca pero no dijo nada, se sorprendio de la reaccion de la joven. Ella le abrazo. -¿p-por que el abrazo?-se animo a preguntar.

-Por que no has dicho que no.-ella sonrio aun mas ampliamente.

-Eres una tonta, ¿No sa ves que...? ¿Y a ahora por que sonries?-fruncio el ceño e intento ocultar un sonrojo.

-Por que tu en lo unico que haces, es pensar en mi.-Ellos, ante al sercania de sus rostros, decidieron no resistirse mas y se dieron un dulce beso. Fue cuando Orihime se dio cuenta de que algo caida del cielo y le empapaba al ropa. Se separaron y miraron el cielo. Estaba nevando.

-¡Ah! ¡Nieve!- exclamo, feliz, Orohime. Noto que un pequeño copo de nieve roso los labios de su ahora, novio. -¡Mira! ¡Un beso nevado!-dicho eso, roso sus labios con lso del chico, haciendo que el copo se derritiera.

"Bueno, esto sera dificil, pero creo que lo lograremos"penso Uryu. Decidio, por primera vez en el dia (o en su vida) relajarse y ayudar con el beso.

**TA TA!! perdon por el retrazo, es que tuve que ayudar con la expo de mi colegio y apenas tenia tiempo para escribir. En este cap Uryu y Orihime se dan dos besos pero creo que eso no cuenta (creo). Bueno, en el proximo capitulo sea alguna pareja de shinigamis. Pero ustedes eligiran la situacion, mientras mi mente retorcida vera que pareja extraña puede formar para deleitarlos jejeje. Shinigamis: (en un rincon) ToT esta niña nos da miedo! Ñaca ñaca.**

**PD: por lo de beso "nevado" fue por que a mi cuando hace frio se me antoja un Bishñique (no se si se escribe asi) "Nevado" que es chocolate blanco mescla con negro y es muy rico. :P  
**

**GRADACIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A: Fraise Kers y Shiroi Kimiko**

**ARIGATOU, DOKYUSEI!!**

**AMOR Y PAZ A LOS SERES DE BUENA VOLUNTAD!!**

* * *


	3. Beso fugaz TatRen

Reiji y Tatsuki

El estaba buscando a Rukia, desde que le habían dicho que estaba saliendo con Ichigo no confiaba mucho en dejarlos asolas. Ahora ellos habían salido en una sita, y el no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Rukia… hasta que estuviera casada.

El principal motivo por el cual hacia esto era que Byakuya le había amenazado; si se enteraba que algo le sucedió a Rukia y el no hubiera echo nada para evitarlo, lo mataría. Aun que no lo pareciera el Kuchiki era muy sobre protector con la chica.

Pero también lo hacia por que consideraba a la chica como su hermana menor y no le hubiera gustado para nada la idea de que algo le sucediera… hasta que estuviera casada.

Tatsuki estaba muy asustada. A ella era la única persona a la que Orihime le había confiado su relación secreta con Uryu. Y justo el día en que ellos tienen una cita, viene a aparecer ese shinigami, Renji. Tatsuki temía que los shinigamis hubieran descubierto algo.

"Será mejor seguirlo"-se dijo y así fue, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-¿A donde rayos se fue?-

-¿A dónde se fue quien?-le pregunto Reiji, que apareció detrás de ella, por sorpresa.

-¡El pelirrojo de las cejas raras! Ò.Ó

-¿A quien le decís pelirrojo de cejas raras? ¬`´¬

Tatsuki volteo y se encontró con Reiji- a ti no jeje. ^^U

-¿Qué estabas haciendo siguiéndome?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Yo en realidad…-

-Pues...-no espero a que ella respondiera, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de localizar al pelinaranjo y a la pelinegra.-Yo estoy siguiendo a Ichigo y Rukia.

-¿Ichigo y Rukia?-se sorprendió a Tatsuki

-Si, no voy a permitir que le ocurra nada a ella… hasta que este casada-Tatsuki no pudo evitar sonreír por lo sobre protector del pelirrojo.-¿Tu también los seguías?

-Eee..-la pelinegra pensó rápido-Si, la verdad es que si. Es que quería ver… si se daban un beso y, ya sabes, chantajearlos con una foto jeje.

El pelirrojo enarco una ceja-Lo que tú digas. ¡Hay van!-Reiji señalo a un punto detrás de Tatsuki, esta volteo y vio en efecto, a la pareja de Ichigo Rukia, ambos no se miraban y tenían caras serias, posiblemente se había peleado… de nuevo…

Reiji corría, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, pero le llevaba ventaja a Tatsuki. Cuando ella logro alcanzarlo, y pasarlo, pudo ver que también, no lejos de allí, estaban Uryu y Orihime, viendo unos aparadores. Desde aquel callejón donde se ocultaban ella y el pelirrojo, no había dudas de que los vería.

-¡Alto! ¡No mires!-Tatsuki, sin darse cuenta, al taparle la vista, se callo enzima de Reiji. Por desgracia, o por suerte, su boca aterrizo sobre la de Reiji. Por inercia, o por lo que allá sido, el le agarro de los brazos para que no se levantara. Por unos segundos fugases se dejaron llevar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, se separaron. Por más que ese beso les aya parecido barios minutos, solo había durado unos segundos. Fue un **beso fugas**, un fugas y simple beso.

Pero para ellos no era así. Significaba algo mas, no sabían bien con exactitud, pero se sentían extraños y esa extrañes le gustaba a ambos.

-ee…-Renji no savia que decir-¿Qué era eso que no querías que viera?

-na…. Nada…-ahora ambos parecían un tomate maduro. Tatsuki miro hacia segundos antes habían estado el moreno y la pelinaranja. Ahora no había nadie. Suspiro aliviada.

-¿Vol- volvemos?-pregunto Reiji

-¿No querías seguir a Rukia y a Ichigo?

-De seguro ya volvieron, no los veo por ningún lado.

-Bueno, entonces yo vuelvo para mi casa.-Tatsuki se levanto al mismo tiempo que Reiji.

-De… déjame acompañarte.-El pelirrojo estaba mirando al piso y sus mejillas aun conservaban algo de carmín.

-Esta bien.-Tatsuki sonrió, Reiji se veía muy lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

Estaban a casi la mitad del camino, iban a pie. Estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Es lindo, no crees?-le pregunto Reiji a Tatsuki. Ella volteo hacia el atardecer, sintió algo en su mano izquierda, al principio fue un rose, pero luego sintió claramente como Reiji le estrechaba la mano.

Ella volteo a verlo, este miro automáticamente para el lado contrario. Ella volvió a sonreír y le estrecho la mano del mismo en que el lo hacia. El sonrojo en la cara del shinigami se calmo un poco.

Ambos siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano.

**perdon por la tardanza, es que estuve muy ocupadas con laminas de dibujo tecnico (son una lata) trabajos Practicos (Tambien son una lata, pero me ayudan a lebantar la nota =.=) Espero que les guste este capitulo, hoy me inspire y me puse a escribir como loca. Ahora estare ocupada haciendo el reago de cumpleaños para mi Oneesan =.= y para colmo no se si llegare para el siguiente viernes con el proxio capitulo... uff ¡bueno me exforsare!! ¡¡SE AGRADECEN COMENTARIOS Y NUEVAS PAREJAS!! (entre mas raras mejor)**

**el siguiente cap sera un pokito de hitsugayaXrangiku por pedido de rukiachan25**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a: immortalbuterfly**

Sayonara! Y que tengan mucho tiempo libre... no como yo... T_T


	4. Beso entre amigos HitRan

Hitsugaya y Rangiku

Beso entre amigos

El una heladería del mundo humano, Hitsugaya estaba esperando a que su teniente terminara con sus compras, mientras se comía un sabroso helado. "Que aburrido, solo me divierto comiendo esto…"- pensó el peliblanco, mientras comía otra cucharada de su helado de crema, frutilla, banana, bañado con chocolate y chispas de coco- "pero no esta mal"

-¿Alguna de ustedes ya a tenido su primer beso?-escucho de repente el capitán, disimuladamente, miro de reojo a un grupo de chicas que charlaban, del otro lado de la heladería.

-Por supuesto. Fue muy tierno.-dijo una segunda chica. Con cara completamente roja.

-hmmmm-gimió el chico y termino su helado. No paso mucho hasta que su teniente llego a recogerlo.-Rangiku…-musito, mientras caminaban.

-¿sip?-pregunto la mayor.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que en la heladería un par de chicas estaba hablando de eso y me dio curiosidad…-se volteo a la pelinaranja y se sorprendido al ver que ella le miraba con una sonrisa dulce y directo a la cara-¿q- que pasa?

-¿Es solo por eso que tienes curiosidad?

-Si…

-¿No será por otro motivo?

-Solo quería saber como se siente.

La mujer sonrió y rozó los labios del chico con los suyos.-ya lo sabes.

-¡WAA!-exclamo el otro, completamente rojo-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Mira, Hitsugaya taicho, no es el primer beso el que cuenta, sino con quien lo tienes. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te bese?

-En realidad nada, solo vergüenza-admitió. Y entonces se le ocurrió preguntar-¿Con quien tuviste tu primer beso y que sentiste?

-Bueno… -Rangiku parecía entre avergonzada y melancólica.-No puedo responder a eso.

-Y tú que sentiste con este beso.

-Nada, bueno si sentí algo.-el peliblanco no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco-Después de todo… ¿fue un beso entre amigos, no?

-Si, entre amigos.-el capitán sonrió. Ambos siguieron con su camino. "¿Existirán los besos de lengua entre amigos?" se pregunto. "Mejor no pregunto". Decidió no arriesgarse.

* * *

**XDDDD quiera algo "tierno" para esta viñeta, espero haberlo logrado. **

**La verdad no se me ocurría nada para esta pareja, más que nada por que yo apoyo el GinRan y el HinaHitsu. Pero igual, no me pareció mala idea la de esta pareja. **

**Gracias a ****rukiachan25**** por la idea**

**Próximo capitulo: Quien sabe :P **


	5. Beso Repentino SoiHisa

Soi fong y Shuuhei Hisagi

**Beso repentino**

-¿M-media hora aquí? ¿C-contigo? -exclamo preocupado Hisagi.

-¿Tanta tortura representa para ti? -la muchacha se paseaba cerca del sonrojado, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y las manos tomadas.

---

_Perdón, esto podría confundir a algunos, seria mejor volver a donde comenzó todo:_

Orihime había ganado unos paces para ir a un parque de diversiones, en un programa de radio, donde fue estrella invitada (1). Así que instigo a sus amigos, y algunos shinigamis que se encontraban en ese momento en el mundo humano, a ir a ese parque de diversiones. Lo que no sabían era que…

-¿¿¿UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES PARA PAREJAS???-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Eeeee-logro argumentar Orihime. –Perdón, no me fije.-dijo algo apenada por su torpeza

-¿Van a entrar?-pregunto amablemente la joven de la entrada, comprendiendo la situación.

-¡Yo quiero entrar!-Orihime miro con ojitos de perro abandonado a Uryu, este no pudo resistirse y asintió, entraron.

-Ahora, por favor, su mano izquierda-le dijo a Uryu. Ella le puso unas esposas. Agarro la mano derecha de Orihime y le puso el otro lado de la esposa.-Es obligatorio que lo lleven puesto todo el día, cuando se vallan, pueden quedárselo como recuerdo del día mas romántico de su vida.-dijo, con los ojos como estrellas, la chica que atendía allí.

Todos reaccionaron con una gotita en las sienes. Las demás parejas que se vieron obligadas a entrar esposadas fueron; Ichigo y Rukia; Tatsuki y Renji, con un sonrojo al ofrecerse al entrar con su acompañante; Yumichika y Nemu; Ikkaku e Isane; Shuuhei y Soi Fong, que había ido por un tiempo al mundo humado, por invitación de Rangiku y Orihime, Momo y Toshirou y por ultimo Kira y Rangiku, a los cuales no les importo mucho lo de las parejas.

Las esposas tenían 2 metros y medio de distancia entre si. Suficiente para no sentirse encarcelado los unos a los otros

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar todos, el pobre Kira, que nunca le había echo daño ni a una mosca, fue arrastrado, literalmente, por Rangiku hacia las atracciones. Todos los siguieron, lastima que la pelinaranja escogió la montaña rusa. Al bajar Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku y Toshiro se fueron directamente a los sanitarios, Nemu solo estaba algo mareada, nunca había sentido tanta emoción.

-Soi Fong-san, Shuuhei ¿podrían ir a comprarle agua mineral, por favor?-pidió Yumichika, para Nemu.

-Será mejor que también le compremos algo a esos cuatro-dijo el esposado a Soi Fong. Los nombrados salieron un poco del baño, solo para volver a entrar corriendo, arrastrando, sin querer, a sus parejas. Menos mal que los baños eran mixtos.

-En unos minutos volvemos.-dijo Shuuhei. Junto con Soi Fong caminaron entre la multitud de enamorados, ante tanto ajetreo, se vieron obligados a tomarse de las manos para poder caminar bien y no enredarse con las demás esposas.

-No se vos pero aquí hay mucha gente, tomemos un atajo-dijo Hisagi, Soi Fong le dio la razón y tomaron por otro camino.

-¿ahora?-pregunto la chica.

-eee…. Creo que nos perdimos…-dijo el joven. Soi cayó de espaldas.

-Busquemos a alguien que nos indique por donde ir.-sugirió, con paciencia la chica.

-buena idea.

-¡Ahí ay alguien!-dijo la chica, no estaba equivocada. Era un hombre vestido en un traje de conejo mozo, la mascara de conejo no dejaba ver la cara pero su vos se escucho bien clara:

-Por aquí.-dijo, abriendo una puerta y haciendo un gesto que los invitaba a pasar.

-¿Quiere que entremos a esa habitación?-pregunto la chica, mas para si misma y su acompañante que para el hombre vestido de conejo. Ambos obedecieron el gesto y entraron, mas se sorprendieron y asustaron al escuchar la puerta serrándose a sus espaldas y el ruido que se produce cuando se pone llave.

-¡¡¡eeeeeh!! ¿¿Qué sucede aquí??-Hisagi empezó a golpear la puerta y a gritar que abrieran. Mientras Soi Fong se limitaba a inspeccionar la habitación.

-Ee… Hisagi… Creo que deberías ver esto… -la muchacha señalo una cama en forma de corazón que estaba en medio del cuarto. Ambos se sonrojaron.-¡Ey! ¡mira!-señalo un papel que estaba sobre la cama, ambos se acercaron, Soi lo recogió el papel y lo leyó en vos alta:

-"Bienvenidas al cuarto de la pasión…"-ambos miraron disimuladamente la cama-"…aquí las parejas tienen 30 minutos para disfrutar de su tiempo a solas"-ambos se sonrojaron-"sin interrupciones. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les plazca, no hay cámaras y la puerta se sierra automáticamente."

_Volviendo donde deje anteriormente…_

_--_

- Sí... -por lo bajo, sin q su acompañante pudiera oírlo, agrego- no se cuanto podré…

-¿dijiste algo? - pregunto Soi comenzando a aburrirse.

-n-no -a cada segundo que pasaba Hisagi parecía ponerse mas nervioso y su acompañante mas cerca de él.

A los diez minutos exactos, Soi estaba tan aburrida que se sentó al lado de Hisagi, que se encontraba con la cabeza entre las piernas, abrazadas.

-Hisagiii me aburro, no puedo estar 20 minutos sin hacer nada -Soi parecía estar realmente aburrida y tampoco no parecía estar provocando a Hisagi apropósito.

-¿Q-qué quieres hacer? No hay nada en esta habitación... -Hisagi estaba muy nervioso, y Soi estaba comenzando a notarlo.

La morena suspiro, ya habían pasado otros 10 minutos.

-"Vamos, es el momento justo. En la sociedad de almas no tendrías esta oportunidad… y cuando volvamos a juntarnos con el resto tampoco tendrás esta oportunidad… ¡Díselo de una maldita vez"-pensaba para si Hisagi.-Soi fong, te tengo que decir algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto, feliz de por fin hablar de algo con el chico.

-veras yo…-"por otro lado esta el que me rechace… que me quiera solo como a un amigo y los rumores sobre Yuroichi-san sean verdad…" –No, no era nada.

-uuufff-resoplo la chica. Pasaron 5 min.

-¡Por fin!-exclamo la chica. El otro la miro interrogante-¡Solo faltan 5 minutos y nos iremos!-dijo mirando un reloj de pulsera que Orihime le había prestado.

-¿Ci.. cinco minutos?-¿Solo eso le quedaba? ¿Había desperdiciado los únicos 30 min en los que podía estar a solas con ella y decirle lo que siente? "Se acabo"-pensó-"antes de que pasen esos 5 min le diré todo"

Ya habían pasado 3 min sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Soi fong, yo…

-Solo faltan 2 min.-dijo, inconcientemente la chica

-Te quiero decir algo muy importante….

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la chica, interesada.

-Yo… etto… yo…-Hisagi se sonrojo violentamente.

Un minuto.

Hisagi ni siquiera pensó, solo, al escuchar el reloj de la habitación, marcando su casi liberación, tomo a Soi por ambas muñecas y la acerco violentamente hacia el. El beso fue repentino. Pero Soi no parecía ofendida, es mas, se sentía aliviada.

Mientras tanto, Hisagi rogaba no terminar como Omaeda cuando tiraba migajas de comida sobre el pelo de la morena. Rezaba para salir ileso de esa. Mas se sorprendió, al abrir los ojos (los había serrado fuertemente, esperando "su castigo") que Soi Fong, la fría y trabajadora Soi Fong, le miraba con ternura.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme y no podías?-pregunto ella.

-Ee… si…-contesto tímidamente el otro.

-Bueno. Yo también.-el otro se quedo de piedra.-Nos deven de estar esperando, vamos.

Soi Fong tomo de la mano a su acompañante, ahora algo sonrojado y sonriente, que la siguió sin oponerse.

owari

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

Lo siento, no fue mi intención tardar tanto, es que tuve que estudiar, luego estuve de viaje y además aun amiga me termino el cap, pero ¿que pasa? Ella le puso muchas cosas… ejem… fuera de Raiting y tuve que quitarle todo eso, ponerle mas contexto y un besito… solo un besito! No cosas que tienen que ver con otros Raitings!! ¬////¬ Oneesan, te quiero, pero cuando digo "Drabble de besos de bleach" no digo "Escenas hot con los personajes de bleach"

Ejem: Aclaraciones:

Cuando hablo del programa de radio en que Orihime fue estrella invitada, me refiero al programa de Kon XD

Bueno, esto hasta ahora, por favor, denme mas ideas para la próxima vez.

Sayonara!!


	6. Beso Olvidado IkkaIsa

Na: Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autoes, yo solo juego con ellos

**30 Kisses**

Isane Kotetsu/Ikkaku Madarane

Beso olvidado

Era un día tranquilo en la cuarta división… o no tan tranquilo.

-¡Por favor, quédese quieto!

-¡Deje de beber!

-¡no se vaya!

Como casi siempre que la mayoría de los integrantes de la undécima división se herían en alguno de sus infernales entrenamientos/batallas espartanas, la cuarta división era un desastre. Entre pacientes que desobedecían ordenes directas de sus médicos, o algunos que ilesos, solo se dedicaban a molestar a los indefensos shinigamis médicos.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo?- Isane Kotetsu casi siempre se controlaba, pero cuando lo tenía a él enfrente, no se contenía en lazarle sus quejas. Él era el único que la escuchaba con la suficiente atención como para contrarrestar sus quejas.

- Simplemente se divierten.- Ikkaku Madarane no estaba sorprendido por el enojo de la mujer, pero le hacía gracia lo roja que se ponía su cara cuando se enfadaba.- Celebran seguir con vida, no veo nada de malo en eso. –sonrió.

-El problema no es que celebren o no. Si lo hicieran en silencio o mas calmadamente no habría problema.- Isane trataba la herida que el hombre tenía en la espalda, era un corte transversal desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo. No era un corte muy profundo, pero sangraba mucho, lo que hacía que gastara mucha gasa y utensilios en cesar el sangrado.- Parece que no se dan cuenta de que molestan a los médicos y a otros pacientes.

-Para perdonarlos, yo, Ikkaku Madarane, tomare la responsabilidad y te dejare que me cosas sin anestesia….- dijo en forma teatral, que savia que a ella le irritaba y divertía a la vez.

Pero en vez de una risa o un insulto, solo recibió un algodón empapado en alcohol por toda la herida de la espalda.

-¡Que crueldad!- el shinigami soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Te lo mereces por no controlar a tus hombres.- le dijo con rencor, pero a la vez con una sonrisa contenida.- No será necesario coser esta vez, pero trata de no descuidar tu espalda la próxima vez. –Ikkaku lo miro interrogante.- Si te llegan a lastimar de enserio la espalda, puede que esa sea tu última pelea…- le aclaro con pesar.

Ikkaku lo pensó unos instantes y sonrió.- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada…

-Hierba mala nunca muere…- ella le devolvió la sonrisa pacíficamente. Realmente hace años que llevaban esa relación, no sabían exactamente si eran amigos, médico o paciente o algo más. Pero la verdad era que a ella le preocupaba mucho él y él no quería preocuparla, pero ella era medico, de la cuarta división y él era un guerrero, de la onceaba. Esa era su realidad.

-Bueno…

Isane no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado viendo la espalda lastimada de Ikkaku. –¡Sí, definitivamente estas mejor!- sonrió tratando de disimular el nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-Bueno, nos vemos aproximadamente en tres horas…- bromeo Ikkaku, Isane sonrió, aunque frunció el seño.

-¡Espero que no! El reflejo de tu calva va a dejarme ciega algún día… Baldy….- bromeo ella, haciendo que el Shinigami se ofendiera y se fuera.

Ella pensó que no sería la mejor despedida, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que sobre la mesa había un frasco de medicina que el hombre había olvidado, lo tomo dispuesta a seguir a Ikkaku para dárselo, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

Ikkaku apareció con una expresión seria y ofendida. Barrió con la mirada toda la habitación hasta toparse con la mirada plateada de la mujer. – Me olvide….- Ikkaku miro derecho al pecho de la mujer, donde entre sus manos estaba el frasco de medicina.- Eso…-tomo el frasco de entre mas manos de la mujer, pero ella no lo soltó.

-Lo… lo siento si te ofendí…- se disculpo ella.

Por segundos infinitos Ikkaku le miro a los ojos. Isane sentía que esa mirada la estaba atravesando. Inconscientemente un sonrojo hasta las orejas se apodero de su rostro y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que pensó que en el resto de la cuarta y onceaba división lo oirían. La prensión llego a tal punto que ella cerro fuertemente los ojos para dejar de sentirse observada.

-No hay problema…- Ikkaku jalo de golpe del frasco y ella lo soltó. Isane escucho cuando el tercero al mando del escuadrón once cerraba la puerta.

Isane abrió los ojos. Su corazón aun latía muy fuerte, su cara aun emanaba calor. Casi le costaba respirar. Se sentía como una completa imbécil. Siempre había sido algo tímida, pero nunca se haba avergonzado tanto porque alguien la mirara tan ávidamente.

De nuevo la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Ikkaku apareció con una expresión pensativa, como si reflexionara, ya no tan seriamente.

En sus mejillas había rastros de un sonrojo reciente. ¿Acaso él también se había sonrojado y ella no se había dado cuenta?

-Creo que… -empezó el pero paro, como si no supiera como continuar. -Me olvide otra cosa…

-¿Mmhh?- ella no recordaba tener que darle otra cosa que no fuera el frasco de medicina.- ¿Qué cosa?

Ikkaku dejo su expresión reflexiva y miro a la médica con algo de miedo. ¿Por qué ella le inspiraría miedo? Pareció como si fuera a decir algo, pero enseguida se arrepintió.

Se acerco a Isane despacio. Ella no se movió un centímetro, ni siquiera cuando Ikkaku estuvo casi sobre ella. El acerco su rostro al de ella muy despacio y cuidadosamente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Isane lo mandara a bolar de un golpe de su Zanpakutoh.

A unos centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, Isane sujeto la tela del (traje de shinigami) de Ikkaku, en un gesto ávido. El comprendió al instante y en un movimiento rápido y ágil acaricio los labios de Isane con los suyos, tímidamente. Ella estrujo la tela que aun tenia entre las manos e Ikkaku lo interpreto acertadamente como signo de que ella quería profundizar el beso.

Menos mal que él lo recordó antes de irse. No se olvido de darle su beso de despedida.

Por poco se convierte en un _beso olvidado_.

P-chan: Gracias a todos los que me leyeron los anteriores capítulos… jejeje, tuve crisis de inspiración y no pude continuar como quería.

**Shi: Ahora nos esta pagando como inspiraciones y puede continuar su trabajo…**

_Dream: Sip. Por cierto… este mes no nos pago, jefa…_

P-chan: ToT pensé que por mi cumple me perdonarían…

_**Shi y Dream: Pagaaaaa…**_

P-chan: me retiro….

_**Shi y Dream: ¡Nos quejaremos con el gremio!**_

P-chan: ¡Adiós mis queridos lectores! ¡Nos leeremos luego!


End file.
